marre des elles et de lui, pourtant je l'
by mangassyaoipassion
Summary: Leolio et kurapica se sont disputés, Gon et Killua vont essayer de leurs faire comprendre pourquoi.Un hôtel, une amie d' enfance, des blondes rien de méchant vous inquétés pas, une histiore d' amour yaoi chapitre 2
1. Chapter 1

Assez des elles et de lui

Il en a assez, depuis cette dispute stupide, il l' ignore et ramène tous les jours une copine différente.

_Flash-back_

11h00, dans un luxueux hôtel , chambre 777, celle de Kurapica et Leolio.

_Kurapica: _Leolio, par pitié, pourrais-tu arrêter de tout fouiller?

_POV Leolio:_

Où il est? Où il est? Il ne faut surtout pas que Kurapica le voit.

Et pourquoi pas? C' est un homme, non?Quoique. Cherche Leolio cherche.

_Fin POV Leolio_

_Kurapica:_T' es sûr que ça va?

Pendant sa petite discussion intérieur, il avait arrêté de tout retourner et s' était tourné vers son meilleur ami.

_Leolio:_oui, oui, ça va. J' ai juste perdu un magazine po...

_Kurapica:_C' est ça que tu cherches?

Il avait en main le ̋ fameux ʺ magazine de Leolio.

Leolio en colère et honteux.Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait que son meilleur ami voit rien que son bon côté.

_Leolio: _**Est-ce que je fouille dans tes affaires, moi?**

_Kurapica: _Non. J' ai pas fouillé tes affaires, il traînait par terre, je l' ai juste ramassé.

_Leolio: _**C' est ça fait moi croire ça.**

_Kurapica: _**Pourrais-tu arreter de hurler je suis pas sourd.**

Kurapica se leva et se dirigeait vers la porte.

En l' entendant crier Leolio se calma, comme si il venait de se prendre une douche froide.

_Leolio: _Attends, tu vas où?

_Kurapica: _Ailleurs. Bonne nuit.

Et il partit, en marchant très vite presque en courant.Dans le couloir de l' hôtel, il croisa Kirua, qui l' arreta.

_Kirua: _viens.

_Fin Flash-back_

Gon et Kirua avait décidé d' aller en vacances, et ils avaient entrénés Leolio et Kurapica avec eux.

Gon ET Kirua étaient parti visité l' hôtel, Leolio draguait et Kurapica faisait semblant de lire.

_POV Kurapica_

Tiens il a de nouveau une copine. Bizzare elle est différente des autres, d' habitude elles aux des cheveux bond et cours, et des yeux clairs ou bleux(1).

Celle-là a de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs je dirais.

Mais pour qui elle se prends celle-là, elle vient de se jetté sur lui.

PAS TOUCHE A MON LEOLIO

_Conscience de Kurapica: Arrete de te mentir(2) et accepte le à la fin. Tu aime un gars, ton meilleur ami, avec qui tu t' es engeulé il y a un mois.Je vois pas ou est le problème._

Je l' aime c' est ça le problème

_Fin POPV Kurapica_

_**Fin du chapitre 1**_

_**­--**_

(1)Tiens ça vous fais penser à personne?

(2)Mentir est actuellement mauvais pour la santé

_Kurapica:_C' était pas censé être un OS?

_L' auteuse, moi quoi:_Si mais j' ai tellement d' idée qui vienne en écrivant ça le ralonge un peu.

Y aura quelque chapitre 5,6.

_Leolio: _Sinon, y aura un lemon?

L' auteuse et Kurapicase regardent, pensent et disent: hentaï

Le mot de la fin et de l' auteuse:

A la semaine prochaine pour un nouvel episode de ̋ Assez des elles et de lui ʺ

**Sachez que j' ecris un chapitre tous les soirs (j' essaye) donc comptez des jours pour que le chapitre suivant soit publié.**


	2. meilleure amie et meilleur ami

Assez des elles et de lui

Il en a assez, depuis cette dispute stupide, il l' ignore et ramène tous les jours une copine différente.

_Flash-back_

11h00, dans un luxueux hôtel , chambre 777, celle de Kurapica et Leolio.

_Kurapica: _Leolio, par pitié, pourrais-tu arrêter de tout fouiller?

_POV Leolio:_

Où il est? Où il est? Il ne faut surtout pas que Kurapica le voit.

Et pourquoi pas? C' est un homme, non?Quoique. Cherche Leolio cherche.

_Fin POV Leolio_

_Kurapica:_T' es sûr que ça va?

Pendant sa petite discussion intérieur, il avait arrêté de tout retourner et s' était tourné vers son meilleur ami.

_Leolio:_oui, oui, ça va. J' ai juste perdu un magazine po...

_Kurapica:_C' est ça que tu cherches?

Il avait en main le ̋ fameux ʺ magazine de Leolio.

Leolio en colère et honteux.Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait que son meilleur ami voit rien que son bon côté.

_Leolio: _**Est-ce que je fouille dans tes affaires, moi?**

_Kurapica: _Non. J' ai pas fouillé tes affaires, il traînait par terre, je l' ai juste ramassé.

_Leolio: _**C' est ça fait moi croire ça.**

_Kurapica: _**Pourrais-tu arreter de hurler je suis pas sourd.**

Kurapica se leva et se dirigeait vers la porte.

En l' entendant crier Leolio se calma, comme si il venait de se prendre une douche froide.

_Leolio: _Attends, tu vas où?

_Kurapica: _Ailleurs. Bonne nuit.

Et il partit, en marchant très vite presque en courant.Dans le couloir de l' hôtel, il croisa Kirua, qui l' arreta.

_Kirua: _viens.

_Fin Flash-back_

Gon et Kirua avait décidé d' aller en vacances, et ils avaient entrénés Leolio et Kurapica avec eux.

Gon ET Kirua étaient parti visité l' hôtel, Leolio draguait et Kurapica faisait semblant de lire.

_POV Kurapica_

Tiens il a de nouveau une copine. Bizzare elle est différente des autres, d' habitude elles aux des cheveux bond et cours, et des yeux clairs ou bleux(1).

Celle-là a de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs je dirais.

Mais pour qui elle se prends celle-là, elle vient de se jetté sur lui.

PAS TOUCHE A MON LEOLIO

_Conscience de Kurapica: Arrete de te mentir(2) et accepte le à la fin. Tu aime un gars, ton meilleur ami, avec qui tu t' es engeulé il y a un mois.Je vois pas ou est le problème._

Je l' aime c' est ça le problème

_Fin POPV Kurapica_

_**Fin du chapitre 1**_

_**­--**_

(1)Tiens ça vous fais penser à personne?

(2)Mentir est actuellement mauvais pour la santé

_Kurapica:_C' était pas censé être un OS?

_L' auteuse, moi quoi:_Si mais j' ai tellement d' idée qui vienne en écrivant ça le ralonge un peu.

Y aura quelque chapitre 5,6.

_Leolio: _Sinon, y aura un lemon?

L' auteuse et Kurapicase regardent, pensent et disent: hentaï

Le mot de la fin et de l' auteuse:

A la semaine prochaine pour un nouvel episode de ̋ Assez des elles et de lui ʺ

**Sachez que j' ecris un chapitre tous les soirs (j' essaye) donc comptez des jours pour que le chapitre suivant soit publié.**


End file.
